The Infected
by Unstopable1080
Summary: So yeah the infection made its way from may into ink boom


Chapter 5

So where we left off was Oliver and May just woke up from having very rough sex and he is now going to go get his stuff from Swift.

(Oliver texts Swift to meet him at the warehouse where they keep most of their weapons and armor at)

Oliver: Morning!

Swift: Morning! How did you sleep?

Oliver: Barely did me and May were getting used to the bed ;).

Swift: Ah! I see. Anyways your going to probably need my help getting some of that stuff on so yeah let's get to it.

( They walk into the warehouse and quickly find Olivers stuff)

Oliver: This is it?

Swift: Yep welp lets get you started with your armor.

(Oliver tries on the armor and surprisingly it fits)

Oliver: Nice!

Swift: Oh and can you open up your arms please?

Oliver: Sure?

(Oliver opens up is arm and then swift grabs a small device that attached perfectly to a little socket in his arm)

Oliver: What is that?

Swift: It's the shield you asked for.

Oliver: Oh yeah I forgot! My bad!

Swift: It's cool. Anyways the thrusters are in the boots so yeah you got those and I got you this.

(Swift pulls out a big briefcase)

Oliver: What is it?

Swift: It's your Sniper Rifle.

Oliver: Oh ok.

(Swift opens it up)

Swift: It's one of the most powerful one's I could find.

Oliver: Well thanks!

Swift: No problem, But don't you want something a little more close range?

Oliver: Don't worry I got that covered.

Swift: Alright, oh and one last thing

(Swift pulls out a compound bow)

Swift: I know it's not Arsenal but it should be a good replacement in the meantime.

Oliver: Thank you!

Swift: No problem

Oliver: Hey do you wanna come by the house later today?

Swift: Sure i'll bring Ink along as well

Oliver: Great! See you then.

(Oliver and Swift both head home)

(Oliver walks into the house and sees May)

Oliver: Oh hey I in-

(May gets scared and pushes Oliver away then grabs a knife)

Oliver: Yo! What was that for? AH!

(May tries to stab Oliver but he activates his shield just in time)

May: Stay back!

(Oliver deactivates his armor)

Oliver: It's just me!

May: OMG! I'm so sorry!

Oliver: It's fine I understand you were probably terrified.

May: Yeah anyway what were you trying to say.

Oliver Huh? Oh yeah I invited Swift and Ink over tonight for drinks and stuff.

May: Ugh! Why can't we just have a night ourselves?

Oliver: Tomorrow night you and me are going to have our own night ok?

May: Fiiiine!

Oliver: Thank you! Love you!

May: Love you too!

(A couple hours pass by and Swift and Ink finally arrive)

Swift: Sorry we're late!

May: No it's fine.

Ink: Where is Oliver?

May: He is in our bedroom try to find a place to put his new SR.

(Oliver walks into the room)

Oliver: Babe, I really need to get a safe.

Swift: Sup.

Oliver: Nothing much just trying to get my equipment put up.

Ink: Yeah I wish Swift would put his up but he just lays it out on the floor every night, hahahaha.

May: Well come, sit down, relax a little.

Oliver: I'll get the drinks. Swift beer?

Swift: Yee

Oliver: Ladies?

Ink: I'll have some Smirnoff.

May: Me too.

Oliver: Alright

(Oliver gathered the drinks and then they sat down and started talking)

Oliver: So today after I got home from getting my equipment I still had my armor on. So when I walked through the door and saw May she freaked out and almost stabbed me. But thankfully the shield worked and I didn't get stabbed.

Swift and Ink: Wow!

May: I know right.

(Anyways they went on discussing their previous battles and stuff and what it was like when I was dead.)

Oliver: But I met this cool dude in the afterlife I think his name was cayde or something like that and we became close friends and he gave me something too.

Everyone: Cool

Swift: Well we better get going, see you tomorrow Oliver.

Oliver: No stay the night pls let you be our guest for once.

( Swift and Ink look at each other)

Swift: Alright we'll stay but we're going to bed now so goodnight.

Oliver: Goodnight

May: Well it's getting late i'm going to sleep.

Oliver: Well goodnight honey.

May: Goodnight!

(May goes to the bedroom and goes to sleep while Oliver heads to their weight room and starts lifting. After about 30 minutes he gets tired and lays down on the couch)

Third person

Oliver starts getting tired but he tries to stay awake, then suddenly he sees Ink sitting next to him. As soon as he sees her he's about to scream but she puts her hand over his mouth before she could do so. She says to Oliver "Don't wake her up she doesn't have to know", but Oliver responds with " Why are you doing this, what about Swift?" she shushes him and starts unzipping Olivers pants. As she does this she blows some dust into his face which starts making him fall in love with her. Then she starts taking her clothes off as well Oliver is still confused about what is going on right now. Once she's fully naked she starts deeply kissing Oliver while jerking him off at the same time. His penis is fully erect now and he stops kissing him and moves down to start deepthroating his cock. Oliver wants to moan but can't because he doesn't want to wake up Swift or May. Eventually after a while Oliver whispers that he's about to cum and she whispers that she wants him to cum in her mouth! So he lets it rip! And it gets all over her and in her mouth. But she's not done with him yet she asks him if he's ready and he gives her a thumbs up and she starts riding him hard. Halfway through riding his penis Oliver flips he over and starts thrusting his penis into her harder and harder and harder. Then he starts cumming inside her she is about to let out a huge moan but luckily right before that happens he puts his hand over her mouth to quiet her. Then she asks anything else you wanna do? Panting he asks her anal? She says why not and after that he picks her up and sits her down on his lap kissing her and shoving his penis up her ass and starts thrusting up and down faster and faster and faster. Until again after a while he tells her he's about to cum so he pulls out and cums all over her. And after a while of just laying there in cum on the couch she just whispers into his ear that was some good sex. Then they start kissing again while he's fingering her. Then Swift comes out and see that he screams "Get off of her" and charges Oliver but he activates his armor in time to absorb the tackle after that Swift starts punching Oliver while hes on the floor but he kicks Swift in the back and runs to his bedroom to grab his bow. Oliver starts shooting tranqs into Swift which he deflects Swift starts swinging at Oliver with his sword but Oliver keeps blocking them with his shield. While all of this is going on May wakes up and walks into the living room sensing the presence of the infection in Ink's body so they start fighting. Oliver eventually makes swift become exhausted then sweeping is legs and knocks him out for a while and comes back to see May fighting Ink. Now Oliver's no longer controlled and he tries to shoot Ink with a tranq dart but she ends up blocking and fires it back at him but since he's made out of metal it just bounces back off him. While he was distracting her may was able to sneak up behind her and knock her down which then the infection shot back into May super fast. But after we helped Ink get up Swift starts to wake up and charges back into the living room seeing only Ink and May charges in to the room and from out of nowhere Oliver hits him in the face knocking im out cold.


End file.
